Electrified vehicles operate an electric motor to generate drive torque for propulsion. The electric motor receives an alternating current that causes the electric motor to rotatably turn to generate the drive torque. An inverter converts a direct current from a battery system to the alternating current for the electric motor. Due to the power output demands of electric motors in electrified vehicles, the battery system typically has a high voltage, e.g., several hundred Volts. High voltage vehicle electrical systems require electrical isolation, which increases costs and/or system complexity. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art of high power electrified powertrains for electrified vehicles.